


You.

by Nabongshi1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, squint for kd cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabongshi1/pseuds/Nabongshi1
Summary: A story of a group just trying to survive their last years in college. ;)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Other relationships will be revealed throughout
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. Meet the gang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic!!  
> Disclaimer: I'm not a writer. I wrote this to satisfy the vision in my head since I'm a film student. Some lines are questionable so please bear with me lmao  
> +English isn't my first language so I think there'll be grammatical errors on the way, sorry bout that!

The night is young. Heavy beats and loud music is all that you can hear inside Joh-Eun Sigan, a bar. The gang is gathered ready to cling their shot glasses together. 

"To our last year of college together!!" Jeongyeon initiated the toast

"Yah cos you fools will leave me and Dahyun here when it's our real last year in college" Chaeyoung said giggling 

"We'll keep in touch, Chaengie you know that!" Jihyo assured them 

"You better!" Dahyun said almost shouting because of how loud the music is

Everyone laughed until Nayeon said "CHEERS!!" and clinged all their shot glasses and drank its content clean.

They always liked celebrating with booze at parties whenever the gang achieved something. For this case, their school year just ended and Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are about to enter their 4th year in college while Chaeyoung and Dahyun in their 3rd year. 

"Ah fuck I think I'm drunk" Chaeyoung babbled underneath her breath while riding Dahyun's back 

"Yah no shit, Chaeng" Dahyun sarcastically replied as Jihyo laughed at the latter 

"YAH! NAYEON!" Jeongyeon shouted so loud it startled everyone on their way back to their dorm 

The bar that they frequently go to is conveniently just miles away from their dorm so they don't need a vehicle to go there. However, their trip on their way home is always tricky whenever one of them is drunk. Believe me, they all try to control it but everytime, Chaeyoung's always the first one to pass out regardless of how many bottles she drank. Jihyo has the highest alcohol tolerance among them which automatically makes her their mother when all of them are already intoxicated. In rare cases, Nayeon knows when she wants to be wild and drink too much. I guess this is one of those rare cases. 

Nayeon groaned as she picked herself up from tripping on the curb she tried to walk on. Jeongyeon helped her and put Nayeon's right hand back to her neck to support their drunk friend.

"I swear to god that curb just magically increased its height before my foot landed. I'm not drunk!!!" Nayeon shouted and hit Jeongyeon at the same time as if someone's fighting her (well no one is but she's drunk so)

Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Dahyun laughed at her right away. Chaeng didn't as if it wasn't obvious that she's already sleeping like a baby on the back of Dahyun's shoulder. "Right right, that's why you kissed the road suddenly" Jihyo teased her knowing how fun it is when a drunk Nayeon fights.

The oldest one's head is already giddy and somehow can't think of a good rebuttal to Jihyo. "YAH!!" She whines as if it's the only thing she can think of for her friends to stop making fun of her. She thought wrong. 

"If you want to have your first kiss so bad then you could've just told me to hook you up with someone rather than kissing the floor!" Jeongyeon joined in with the teasing 

Nayeon scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather kiss the floor again!!" 

"It doesn't hurt to date Nayeon. You're almost 21 for god's sake it's time to see someone too y'know" Jihyo said softly turning her head to the drunk girl walking. She knew no one can talk Nayeon out of not dating someone when she's sober so they always grab the chance to talk about it when she's drunk because alcohol makes Nayeon honest as if she was an open book.

* * *

Nayeon is gifted when it comes to her studies. She is always on the top of her class without putting her best effort. Her parents however were never satisfied with her grades even if it was over the roof high. She didn't like the pressure but eventually, she got used to it. Since she was programmed taught, to be like that, even herself is disappointed whenever she doesn't meet her standard (which is to be on top). 

_"Top 2!?" Nayeon's father said as he slammed her report card on the study table Nayeon was sitting._

_"Dad I-"_

_"Were you distracted? Didn't you study enough? Are we too lenient? God!"_

_"But-"_

_"I bet you're dating someone. That's why!"_

_"What?! No I could nev-"_

_"You're grounded. Prove to me that you're not dating or else you'll fly to the farthest country you can think of to focus on your studies."_

_"But I'm really not-"_

_"Do you understand?!"_

_"Yes, Dad."_

Even though she wasn't really dating at that time, Nayeon considered dating as a distraction to her studies. She thinks that relationships are just a waste of time and will probably take a lot of her energy so she stayed away from it as far as possible. Sure drinking can be a distraction too but that she can control and it's in her 'rule book' that it's only for celebrations. 

Multiple men and women tried to court her ever since they were just high school students. Not that it's surprising anymore but yup, she ignored and rejected all of them bluntly. Besides, who needs a relationship when she has got her friends anyway? Or at least that's what she wants to think. 

* * *

"You guys should know by now that I'll NEVER agree on seeing someone even if I'm drunk, Jihyo" Nayeon really emphasized the 'never' in a sloppy way by putting her index finger in front of Jihyo's face 

"Speaking of seeing someone" Dahyun cut the conversation short knowing that it won't lead anywhere because of Nayeon's stubbornness.

"Chaeng and I saw cute girls a while ago." Dahyun said while grinning proudly

"OH god damn they're pretty!!" Chaeng surprisedly said shocking everyone who thought she was sleeping soundly

"Damn, even if she's drunk she can't stop talking about girls huh" Jeongyeon said making Jihyo laugh

"Yah no but dude they're different. They look foreign to me. I now know what to do in summer after my vacation at my parents'" Dahyun said proudly while looking at the two sober and not so sober girls 

"We'll hunt them down!!!!" Chaeng shouted like a mad woman initiating the older ones to shush her down to avoid waking up the quiet neighbourhood

After calming Chaeng down, Dahyun abruptly said "Well that's one way to word it out. But no seriously we'll look for them." 

"Isn't that creepy? Why couldn't you just asked for their number a while ago" Jihyo asked seemingly weirded out by younger ones' plan

"They looked drunk and we didn't wanna interfere. Last I saw them before Chaeng passed out is the girl that I like also passed out on their table and the girl that Chaeng likes is being dragged by their other friend to the bathroom. I don't know, to puke her guts out maybe." Dahyun explained “Oh it was the same time Nayeon unnie was in the bathroom for the nth time”

They're nearing their dorms so they started to sneak in quietly since the curfew is 8:00pm. No need to check the time since they know that it's past midnight already. The dorm's landlady doesn't care most of the time but if they get caught, well it's game over for them. 

They bid their short farewells knowing that they'll hangout one last time tomorrow before going to their own whereabouts for summer. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung who have been best friends since birth head to their room. Yes, they're roommates; you can't see one of them without the other. They're honestly like twins now so if you met one of them, you'll meet the other one too almost instantly just like how they met Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo who have been friends when they stepped into college.

_"Hey, new kid" Nayeon said stopping to stand beside the new kid who's looking for someone at the cafeteria_

_"Join our table" Nayeon said while grinning showing off her bunny teeth that Chaeng instantly noticed_

_"I-I'm with someone unnie" she said shyly_

_Nayeon put her left hand over the shorter girl's shoulder to assure her sincerity with the invite "Invite her too!" she excitedly said while grinning so wide her eyes can barely be seen_

Jihyo headed to her and Jeongyeon's room fully aware that Jeongyeon is capable of tucking Nayeon to bed since she's too drunk to do it herself. Jihyo has been friends with Jeongyeon and Nayeon since high school. She's roommates with Jeongyeon because the oldest one lost with their game of rock, paper, scissors that decided their room pairings. Nayeon was obviously not happy but she got used to it shortly after being roommates with Jennie who is also a college student that's 1 year older than the rest. 

"You'll be left alone at your room now that Jennie graduated"

"I know don't remind me, Jeong"

"Maybe I should just not go to my parents’ and stay with you for summer since yet again you're not planning to go home anytime soon." 

Nayeon laughed hysterically, earning a good amount of shush by Jeong while walking up the stairs "They won't even notice, Jeong. Don't bother, go and do whatever." 

Jeongyeon started fishing for Nayeon's keys on her jacket but couldn't find it. The older girl started laughing like she was being tickled by Jeong who's fishing the keys in her pants' pocket. 

"Nayeon, stay still I'm looking for your keys stop hitting me!" 

"It's in my bag dummy" 

"You're not bringing any bag dummy!!" 

"Oh" 

Jeongyeon finally found the keys and opened the door. She plopped Nayeon to her bed almost panicking as the older girl almost fell out.

"You're such a pain the ass, Nabong."

As usual, she wants Nayeon to be comfortable so as the best friend that she is, she started undressing the older girl who's most likely to be sleeping soundly already. This is one of those nights where it has happened multiple times but tonight seemed different for Jeongyeon. She feels as if something happened for Nayeon to act like this. She doesn't normally get drunk just because she wants to.

Nayeon who is now left on her sleeveless undershirt and underwear. She looks ethereal as if she's glowing even though there's no light surrounding her but the lowlight lampshade beside her table. Jeongyeon felt her heart rising. Of all the times she's done this, she always pushed her thoughts away but tonight really feels different. 

She still needs to replace Nayeon's undershirt with a fresh shirt to not let her sleep on a sweaty ass garment. She's careful not to touch the older one's skin to avoid losing her shit right here right now.

After getting the fresh out of the closet oversized shirt, she sat down and began to lean in to the sleeping girl. Before the younger one can pull her arms to wear the shirt, Nayeon shifted and slinged both her arms across Jeongyeon's shoulder, resting her arms just over the younger girl's nape. 

Jeongyeon's eyes grew wide as she found herself staring at Nayeon who was also looking at her but eyes closed. She froze due to the fact that their faces are just a few inches away from each other. The drunk one slowly opened her eyes. Jeongyeon felt her heart pounding like crazy. Everything's burning inside of her not knowing if it's the alcohol or the girl in front of her staring her down with lazy eyes.

* * *

Nayeon has been friends with Jeong since 4th grade. They're the closest. They knew everything with each other, or at least they knew everything up to the point they met. Jeong stood beside Nayeon all throughout their lives like a sister, a partner in crime and so much more. Sometimes Nayeon thinks that her parents trust the younger one more than her for always letting her go if Jeong asked them to. But despite being so close to each other, they have to admit that there are things they don't tell each other.

_"Hi!" Jeong asked the girl on the swing who looks like all her problems is crashing down on her shoulder for being so low_

_"Oh hello" she replied to the girl in front of her with pigtails. She’s grinning too much making Nayeon feel that she just lifted all her problems_

_"Why do you look so sad? Do you wanna play?"_

_Nayeon smiled as she agreed to play with her. She found comfort in her that she never knew she'd get again after with what happened. Nayeon knew that Jeong's going to be one of the most important people in her life and she has never been more right._

* * *

"I found her, Jeong." Nayeon said underneath her breath almost whispering but loud enough for Jeongyeon to hear

Before the urge of leaning in, Jeongyeon got her shit together and untangled Nayeon’s arms from her neck. She quickly slipped in her shirt over the older girl’s head. Before leaving so swiftly, she didn’t forget to leave a glass of water and an aspirin at the counter ready for Nayeon’s hungover.

She found herself outside of Nayeon’s door with her hands on her chest as if it was going to burst from the ache it was experiencing. She was right. Tonight was different.

Nayeon said she considered dating a mere distraction but Jeongyeon knew otherwise. It’s as if all this time, her best friend is waiting. As if that her heart is already reserved for someone she hasn't met yet or might have met before Jeong came into Nayeon’s life.

* * *

_“Who’s this?” Jeongyeon asked as she plopped down from unpacking Nayeon’s luggage to stare at the old crumpled picture of a grade school Nayeon carrying her favourite bunny plushie and another girl beside her. There’s a crease in the middle from being folded as if the older one tried to crop out the girl in the picture._

_“Oh. Ah no one actually I just bring that around with me because I’m cute in it.”_

_“Hmm yeah but the girl-“_

_Nayeon retrieved the picture so fast, it startled Jeongyeon “It’s no one. I don’t know her anymore. I just liked this specific baby picture of me.” She then proceeded to put it in her wallet folding it in half again._

“How do I unlove you, Nabong?”

Jeongyeon loved Nayeon. But from the start she accepted the fact that her best friend is indeed waiting for someone and that someone will never be her.


	2. Welcome back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p

“So summer plans?” Jihyo asked the group who gathered at the living area of their room that looked like the biggest room out of all the rooms in the dorm. It’s complete with gaming consoles like PlayStation, switch, and a desktop computer full of games to satisfy her and Jeongyeon’s love for games.

“Dubu and I will visit each other’s parents’ house and come back here shortly to I don’t know maybe hang out with Nabong unnie” Chaeng said while playing a game of NBA against Dahyun

“I already told them that we’ll look for the girls from last night, Chaeng” Dahyun said chuckling at Chaeng

Nayeon scoffed “Don’t use me as your excuse to hunt women down”

“Wha- I didn’t mea- Ah crap” Chaeng was fazed when Dahyun shouted “For threeeeee” celebrating her three-point shot in their game

Everyone laughed at the latter.

Jihyo then asked “Jeong?”

“Well I’ll stay at my parents’ house for a while then come back to hang out with Nabong. For real this time.” She emphasized as she looks at Nayeon who’s watching the younger ones play

“Oh then I’ll do the same!” Jihyo grinned at all of them while handing bowls full of popcorn.

“Summer is just a month you guys. It’s not that long. I’m fine spending it alone. Y’all can do what you want” Nayeon said before eating a handful of popcorn

“It’s our last summer before graduating, Nabong. Don’t flatter yourself too much” Jeongyeon teased while dodging on the popcorn Nayeon threw at her

* * *

Nayeon didn’t expect summer to be this boring. It has been two weeks since her friends came back to their houses meanwhile Nayeon spends her time scrolling through 4 different apps on her phone in her bed all day.

**My Angel Jeong 2:56pm**

_How you holding up? Want me to go back and idk hang?_

**Asshat Nabong 2:256pm**

_Naaahhh im doing good! Stay there! I’ll see you next week yea?_

She sighed as she ran out of movies and series to watch scrolling through Netflix’s recommendations. She got up and decided to go to a coffee shop because of her craving an iced americano. Yes, delivery is an option but she needed sun after spending two weeks not going outside.

It’s the coffee shop she and her friends always go to when it’s their semester’s hell week. They avoid studying in their rooms at the dorm because they all know they’ll end up joking around until they ditch all their responsibilities to complete requirements.

She reached out for the shop’s door to walk inside but seeing someone was about to come out she held the door for the person instead. They exchanged a couple of bows to each other. They both froze when they gazed into each other’s eyes. The girl's eyes are brown, round and bright. It’s as if she’s exploring something bigger than the universe. Nayeon blinked a few times realizing that they’re staring each other down for a few seconds. She bowed at her again before proceeding to go inside the coffee shop.

She clenched her fist to stop and turn around to the girl she held the door for. _Why is she feeling something so familiar?_

“I’m sorry. Hi. Have we met before?”

The girl was obviously stunned with her bold move “Uhm I-“

“Sorry, you just seem so familiar. I’ll go ahead now. Sorry again.” Embarrassed by her sudden question, she swiftly turned around to go to the counter.

She happily claimed her order at the counter before heading out. Satisfied with the first sip on her iced americano.

“Yah! Nayeon Unnie!”

Nayeon quickly turned her head to the side where the voice came from. It’s Dahyun. Along with other girls she’s with at the table. Must be her classmates she’s not familiar with.

“Dahyun! You’re back?” Where’s Chaeng?”

“Ah. She’s with Tzuyu today. We would’ve met you within the day after our whereabouts.”

“Tzuyu?” Nayeon raised her brow with the unfamiliar name she just heard and roamed her eyes around to the girls sitting. Dahyun is beside a puffy-cheek looking blonde girl. Before Nayeon turned her head to the girl who’s across the table, Dahyun noticed it and introduced them. “Nayeon unnie, this is Sana and Mina” gesturing her hand to each person she’s introducing.

“Ah hi!” Sana smiled wide reaching her hand out after bowing to Nayeon. Nayeon bowed and reached for her hand to shake it.

“You.” Nayeon said as she froze when she looked at the girl sitting across the table.

“Hi.” Mina sheepishly smiled reaching her hand out

They shook their hands while staring intently to each other. Nayeon felt the girl’s touch warm and comfortable. Yet again, there’s that familiar feeling she felt that only grew deeper with the way their arms are still in contact. Both of them didn’t notice that their hands were still shaking.

Dahyun felt the tension. “Oh. You know each other?”

Nayeon came back to her senses. She let go of Mina’s hand to wipe her sweaty palm on her pants. (Though, it’s not sweaty, she’s just nervous)

“She held the door for me a while ago.”

The rest of them nodded with what Mina said.

“Do you want to join us, Nayeon?” Sana asked

“Oh no. It’s okay I was going to head back to the dorm anyway.” A bit embarrassed with the invitation but she grinned right after she said her farewell to them.

“Ah shit” Nayeon cursed to herself after finding out that her wallet must have fallen out of her pocket when she tried to fix herself in front of the girls she just met a while ago. She sighed.

But as she turned around, she saw Mina with her gummy smile walking towards her waving her hand. Again, she froze at the sight of the girl.

“You dropped this” Mina handed Nayeon’s wallet still wearing that gummy smile of hers

“Oh. Ah thanks!” She awkwardly grabbed the wallet

Mina turned around ready to leave when Nayeon…

“Do you want to hang?”

Nayeon didn’t know why she even had the urge to ask such a preposterous question to a stranger she just met.

Mina, obviously startled but immediately put her gummy smile back on.

“I mean, no it’s okay if you don’t want to. I don’t know why I-“

“I’d love to!”

Oh. Nayeon thinks. Now she’s fucked. She didn’t know what to do now. She didn’t think this far. Usually she always plans things out before shooting her shot but this. This is such a mess.

“I’m back. Where do you want to go?” Mina said to the girl who’s still staring at the ends of earth, obvious to her face that she’s thinking like there’s no tomorrow. She just came back to pick up her bag from their table at the coffee shop.

“I-uh honestly have no plans. Where do you want to go?”

“I might know a place.” Mina grinned before holding Nayeon’s hand to pull her out of the awkward air between them. She seems like she has a plan.

On their way there, to whatever they’re going, Nayeon found out that they’re transferees to their current school same year with Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Mina, Sana and Tzuyu just came back from Japan. They’ve been friends since grade school.

Mina took Nayeon to an arcade. Nayeon's face lit up as she was brought to one of her favorite places thinking how did Mina know but she then pushed that thought aside when she saw Mina’s face excited as she was.

They excitedly play with almost every game in the arcade. From the whack a-mole, pac-man, shooting games, dance dance revolution, mortal kombat, table hockey, to different claw machines and even those rides for kids. They unfortunately didn’t win any prize nor any plushy from the claw machines they poured all their coins in. But they do get a free pass to the photo booth because of how many tickets they got back.

“Let’s go?”

“Aren’t photo booths for relationships and groups of friends?” Nayeon asked curiously to see how Mina would react. She thinks that it’s weird that they’re so comfortable with each other when they just met a few hours ago.

“Aren’t we already friends?” Mina furrowed her brows pouting to Nayeon before linking her arms to her to pull her to the photo booth.

Nayeon would’ve obliged either way if she’s being honest. She just felt weak to how adorable this dork is who is currently pulling her arm to the photo booth.

They went inside.

6 clicks. 6 photos. 6 different faces and poses.

She doesn’t recall the last time she got a new friend to hang out with because she thought she didn’t need other friends rather than those she has right now. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were enough for her, _she thinks_. Yet again, she thought wrong. Nayeon, for the first time, had fun without her old friends.

Mina adores their pictures together to pick 3 shots for her to keep.

**Dubu Tofu 6:34pm**

_Unnie where are you? Let’s hang! Chaeng and I are at the dorm right now_

“Hey uh, I have to go. Dahyun just texted me”

“Oh, no problem. Here!” Mina said while handing the other 3 shots from the photo booth for Nayeon to keep

“Thanks. I uh had fun.” Nayeon smiled as she kept the picture on her wallet.

“Me too. I’ll see you around, Nayeon” Mina said while waving goodbye to the older girl before turning around

**Nabong Unnie 6:38pm**

_I’m omw home, hold on Dubu_

Her ride home was quiet but comfortable. She took the picture Mina gave from her wallet. She adored how adorable they looked together like nothing’s wrong with the world they’re living in. She thinks again. How is she this comfortable to someone she just met. It bugs her. Like something’s up. Those thoughts were pushed aside when she turned the picture around.

_Let’s meet again. 025 9320 XXXX._

She wrote her number. Cute. _Nayeon thinks_.

* * *

Mina and Nayeon have been hanging for a week now. They started knowing more of each other as well as Sana and Tzuyu with Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

With all the time they spent together. Nayeon learned a few things from Mina.

Mina likes penguins.

She’s a Chemical Engineer student.

She likes games.

She likes mint green.

Her birthday is on March 24.

She doesn’t like speedy rides.

She doesn’t like spicy foods.

She likes iced Americano too.

She likes Harry Potter.

and many more.

Okay well those weren’t few but you get the point.

* * *

**Asshat Nabong 1:25pm**

_Jeong! Borrow consoles? Pretty please!!!_

**My Angel Jeong 1:26pm**

_Knock yourself out_

**Asshat Nabong 1:30pm**

_I will hehe. Thanks!!_

* * *

**Im Nayeon 1:32pm**

_Games? My dorm?_

**Mina 1:33pm**

_Otw!_

* * *

**7:36pm**

Mina and Nayeon spent the whole day playing random battle games using Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s consoles. The place is a bit messy from all the food wrappers they ate while playing.

“Why are you so good at every game?!” Nayeon frustatedly said after losing for the tenth time in tekken

Mina danced teasing Nayeon. She likes it when she wins. Although from time to time, she lets her win on purpose just to see Nayeon jump up and down on the couch like she just won something much bigger than winning once in a while.

A knock on the door was heard in the middle of their 16th game.

“Ah must be the pizza. Hold on” Nayeon said as she stood up to get the door.

To her surprise, it wasn’t the pizza waiting on the other side of the door.

“Yah! Where’s my console? You haven’t broken it, have you?”

“Jeong!!!!” Nayeon excitedly shouted while wrapping the younger girl to a violent hug

In the midst of their hug, Jeongyeon felt her heart crack when she saw someone else in the living room. Nayeon felt her best friend staring something at her back when she released Jeongyeon.

“Ah. Mina, Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, Mina.”

Jeongyeon kept her shit together so she went ahead and teased Nayeon instead “It’s a surprise you made friends while we’re gone”. She headed to Nayeon’s kitchen to put the tteokbokki she bought onto a bowl.

“Yah! I’m not that introverted y’know” Nayeon said heading back to the couch with Mina to resume playing. “Besides, Dahyun introduced them to me. She was one of the girls Dahyun and Chaeng saw at the bar”

Jeongyeon’s eyes grew wide, shocked with the information. Her emotions were mixed with being weirded out and thinking of how stupid it was. She then handed Nayeon the bowl of tteokbokki and sat on the carpet to watch their game.

* * *

“It’s getting late. I should go.” Mina said as she collects her belongings on Nayeon’s couch

“Stay safe! I’ll see you next time!” Nayeon grinned while holding the door for the younger girl

“See ya!”

Nayeon went back to the couch to clean up all the food wrappers with Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon broke the comfortable silence they were in. “Soooooooo…”

“So what?”

“You like her?”

“Huh what?! She’s my friend Jeong!”

“Yes and water is wet”

Nayeon narrowed her eyes in confusion “That doesn’t make any sense”

“Oh c’mon Nayeon I’ve known you for more than a decade. You never hang out with anyone else other than us.”

“Well things can change”

“You hate change!”

“She- she’s different!”

Jeongyeon smirked, satisfied “Knew it.”

“Not like that! She just seems so close to me even if we haven’t met that long. I find a different comfort in her”

Jeongyeon’s heart is already shattered hearing her best friend’s response. She never saw this side of Nayeon liking someone but all she can do is push her to make her happy at last.

“It’s not about how long you’ve met someone for you to like her Nayeon.”

“I-I don’t know, okay. I just enjoy her company since you losers didn’t come back here earlier than usual.”

“Sorry. I volunteered at the animal shelter. Jihyo said she’ll be here tomorrow.”

“She better!” Nayeon pouted

“Our spider senses were right!!!” Chaeyoung shouted as her and Dahyun entered the room that startled the ones in the room who’s cleaning

“Jeesuz Christ!” Nayeon said holding her chest shocked with the entrance the two pulled off.

“Can’t you two knock-“ Before Jeongyeon can even finish, Dahyun and Chaeyoung attacked her with hugs.

“We missed you!!” Dahyun said still clinging onto Jeongyeon

As they let Jeongyeon go, Jeong can’t help it but to tease the two “So I heard you two have girlfriends now?”

The younger ones are fazed turning their head to Nayeon who is acting innocent like she couldn’t hurt anything even a fly.

“Wha- We’re not yet- Not girlfriends.” Chaeng stuttered as she tried to be confident

“Still dating unnies!” Dahyun proudly grinned

“Even with dating you two can’t be separated” Jeong said making everyone laugh

It was a comforting day, Nayeon thinks. She spent the whole day playing with her new comfortable friend, her best friend came home, the younger ones attacked her room to watch a few movies before passing out and not forgetting the missing one, Jihyo who was on the video call the whole time they were watching.

Jeongyeon passed out on the couch while Dahyun and Chaeyoung passed out on the carpet. Nayeon went to her room to freshen up before seeing her wallet on her bed. She picked it up to look for a picture after adoring the picture of her and Mina together at the photobooth.

_What the fuck, she thinks._

She pulled out all of her wallet’s contents to find what she’s looking for. The wallet’s now empty but not a single glance of the picture she was looking for.

“Ah fuck. I lost it. A simple task for me to keep before this universe let me meet you again but yet I managed to fuck it all up” she said to herself letting her tears fall on the wallet she’s holding

“I’m sorry, Mitang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	3. Hi, Old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAaAAaAAaAA

Mina, Sana, and Tzuyu just came back from Japan. It’s like their friendship’s rule book contains where one goes, everyone does. It was finally the year where Mina’s parents allowed her to come back and stay in Seoul. It excites her knowing that her life-long mission can start now.

To end off their week from being back, they decided to go to a bar where it’s not that wild and maybe a bit hidden from the busy streets. They ended up in Joh-Eun Sigan which is the perfect place for them to be in, they think.

In the middle of them drinking, a few guys offered them drinks.

Mina is known to be picky when it comes to guys. She had a few boyfriends who she slept with for the experience but it was never satisfying so it resulted in nothing, literally. She stopped seeing guys when she was in college, not knowing the reason why but she was certain that the answer isn’t in Japan. It’s in Seoul.

Mina scoffed knowing that it won’t end up good for the guys because of Sana who’s already intoxicated earning a ton of confidence more than she always had. Sana flipped her hair in front of them as a signal for the men to go away. Tzuyu and Mina just laughed along with Sana.

Sana’s alcohol tolerance is so low, lower than hell actually. Tzuyu’s tolerance is okay but she pukes a lot to keep being sober. Mina doesn’t drink much knowing that she’ll take care of them so she made sure that she did.

Mina heard Tzuyu gagged after drinking the shot of tequila. Sana is resting her head on the table. She passed out. It’s a reflex for Mina to drag Tzuyu to the bathroom to let the younger one puke in a proper place.

Mina stopped when she opened the door. She was frozen solid when her own pair of eyes met someone else’s. She found a girl wearing a jacket over her sleeveless undershirt, shoulders slightly revealed. Her mouth was slightly opened, revealing her bunny-like front teeth. The eyes she was staring at were a bit lazy, but it’s bright and shining like it was full of happiness. She’s sure her pupils dilated because of the girl in front of her who seems to be frozen too. They shared a few blinks before Tzuyu, who is supported by Mina’s arms, gagged again. It took both of them back to reality.

After fixing Tzuyu, they both got out of the bathroom to return to their table. She scans the whole place to find the girl. She saw her. She saw her leaving. Her friends were carrying another drunk girl, and she’s… she’s also drunk leaving the bar with a friend of hers supporting.

She sighed “Nayeon…”

* * *

_“1,2,3 smile” the camera flashed at the two young girls smiling. “Oh my babies! Hurry up Mitang, we’ll head off soon”_

_“Promise me you’ll wait for me”_

_“Of course Mitang! Nayeon said wiping off Mitang’s tears with her stuffed bunny’s hands_

_Mitang chuckled “I don’t want to go to Japan!!” she hugged the girl_

_“It’s okay! I think it’ll be better for you there” the older girl pats Mitang’s back and forcedly smiled showing off her bunny teeth to stop herself from crying_

_“You haven’t promised yet!” Mitang wipes her tears off pulling away from Nayeon_

_Nayeon offered her pinky finger while still wearing the bunny smile she has. They intertwined their pinky fingers only for Mitang to cry again._

* * *

Mina went to the bar every night not to drink, but to wait for her long lost friend. She sighed every time it reached midnight, disappointed when not a single glance of her friend was seen.

She came back to the apartment Sana, Tzuyu and her rented near the university they were going to study in for their senior year.

“Oh you’re back early” Tzuyu said from the couch turning her head to the girl who just entered their apartment

“No sign of her?” Sana asked in the softest way possible

Mina sighed as she sandwiches herself in the middle of the two girls on the couch hugging them. Sana and Tzuyu patted her for comfort.

“It’s been 2 weeks, Mitang, maybe she doesn’t live around here? Or she doesn’t go there often” Sana said while caressing the younger girl’s hair.

Mina sighed again, didn’t say a word but good night to the two before she headed to her room.

“What am I supposed to do to reach you, Nayeon?” She said staring at the bunny plushie on her bed

* * *

_“here.” Nayeon comforted her while offering her favorite bunny plushie_

_“Consider it as a promise. As long as you have it, I’ll always be here” Nayeon smiled as Mina carefully took it as if it was a fragile object_

_“Mitang, we have to go honey. We’ll be late to our flight” Mina’s mom said slowly crouching to level with the girls’ heights “Nayeon honey, do you want to keep this?”_

_Nayeon reached out to the developed film. It’s a picture of her and Mitang a few minutes ago. She smiled and hugged Mitang’s mom as they bid their farewells._

_The car started. As expected, Nayeon ran while waving her hand to Mitang who was seated at the back waving back at Nayeon, crying. The older girl stopped running when she felt like panting but didn’t stop waving. Mitang sank into her seat when she couldn't see Nayeon anymore._

_Now that Mitang is gone, she feels lost. It’s like a piece of her being forcibly removed. It hurts. Mitang and she has been friends since kindergarten. They basically grew up with each other until Mitang had to leave to go to Japan before their 4_ _th_ _grade school year started._

* * *

“Sana!” Mina called hiding herself at the shelf in the convenience store

“What? Who are you hiding from?” Sana pokes her head out to see a glimpse of a girl so white in her pajamas, she assumed because of the checked pants.

“I know her. She’s friends with Nayeon. I saw her at the Joh-eun Sigan. Do you like her? Befriend her!” Mina said worriedly. Panicking that she might slip another chance the universe is giving her

Sana chuckled “Calm down, Mina. I know her. She’s friends with Tzuyu’s friend.”

“And??” Mina’s eyes furrowed waiting for Sana to take advantage of the given situation they’re in

Sana rolled her eyes and smiled “Fine, fine jeez you might go crazy if I don’t”

Mina playfully hits her as Sana heads over to the chilled section of the convenience store. She stood beside Dahyun whose eyes were narrowed to read the labels from the chocolate milks.

“Hey” Sana initiated the conversation

Dahyun was startled “Oh. Oh God hey!”

“You’re not with Chaeyoung? That’s new” Sana chuckled while pretending to choose what juice drink should she buy

Dahyun nervously chuckled back “She’ll have a date with your friend today so she’s at our dorm probably getting ready”

“But their date is like what-“ Sana checks the time- 9:43am. “4 hours from now?”

“Exactly” Dahyun said. They shared a laugh before the air got awkward again.

“Well, I’d like to continue this conversation more over coffee later? I’d bring my friend too so you can also meet her” Sana looked at Dahyun who’s awkwardly so adorable, _she thinks_ “Unless if you don’t want, it’s okay”

“Are you kidding me, no, I’d be stoked to go out with you-“ Dahyun said “and your friend.” She adds

“Great. I’ll see you at, 2?”

“Yup. I know a coffee shop my friends and I frequently go to”

Sana smiled, ready to walk away.

“Oh. But I might not though” Dahyun said preventing Sana to turn around

“Oh. Why not?” Sana ask as her brows furrowed

“’Cause you haven’t given me your number”

Smooth, _Sana thinks_.

They shared another laugh before Sana punched in her number to Dahyun’s phone. They said their goodbyes. But before Sana can walk further away...

**Unknown number 9:46am**

_See you ;)_

She looked back at Dahyun who’s holding her phone, grinning at her for receiving her message. Sana just smiled at her and continued walking to the aisle where Mina was watching the whole time.

“So?”

“She’s cute” Sana said sheepishly

Mina rolled her eyes and scoffed “Thank me then”

“Yah! Thank me too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina's pov hehe  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	4. [M] Love before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kskadkasdkasdk you feel me  
> Buckle your seats bois, longest chapter ahead!

It’s been almost a month since their last school year has started. It bummed most of them, specifically Dahyun and Chaeyoung who were dating seniors, but it didn’t stop them from hanging out once or twice every week. Everyone just grew closer together. Even their friend group merged with the international transferees because of how often they all hang out.

“So guys” Nayeon said while putting her tray down their table a little harshly to get the attention of the group whose gathered to eat

“I’m thinking of renting the largest VIP Area at Joh-eun Sigan to celebrate my birthday there.”

She earned a few hums and nods from the group seemingly agreeing with the good idea Nayeon brought up.

“Isn’t that too much? We’re only 8. A regular booth should be fine” Jeongyeon asked out of concern since spending too much money may cause Nayeon’s parents to react hysterically

“Psh it’s fine I’m spending my own money anyway.” Nayeon said before taking a spoonful of bulgogi to her mouth. “Besides, I’m inviting my block mates too and some friends at my club. You guys can invite whoever you want too!” she said excitedly with a mouth full of bulgogi

“I love it! Let’s get wasted to make your 21th the best birthday yet!” Chaeyoung said standing up while her fist is on the air causing everyone to laugh. She earned a tap from Tzuyu for her to sit back down

“Chaeng, you always get wasted even if you don’t want to.” Jihyo teased

“Yah! Not in front of my girlfriend!” Chaeng said pointing her finger to Jihyo who’s putting her tongue out to annoy her more

Everyone laughed. Everyone can feel the excitement in the air thinking finally they can take a break from all the requirements they’re obliged to do ‘cause in reality, college sucks when it comes to the academics part.

* * *

**9/21 - 8:49pm**

The 8 of them decorated the place to give guests the right vibe when they come in. A big silver 21 balloon in the center wall, located below it is the table decorated with blue fairy lights meant for alcoholic drinks as if it was the main attraction of the whole room. There are also few gray couches with tables surrounding the spacious center making room for the dance floor. They stuck the right amount of black and white balloons on the ceiling and left some on the floor. It's simple yet thrilling to see knowing that the night will be wild. 

  
  


Nayeon went to the bathroom to wash her hands after cleaning the gang's takeouts. It startled her to see Mina's reflection in the mirror come out from one of the stalls behind her. 

Nayeon turned around so fast it scared Mina too "Oh shit I thought I was alone" 

They both chuckled at the latter. Before Nayeon can scoot over to her left to give space for Mina to wash her hands, a loud bang is heard from the outside. Multiple balloons just popped shocking the two girls in front of the rest room's sink.

Nayeon found herself hugging Mina's shoulder with her right hand and her left hand supporting the both of them on the sink. Mina buried her face on the crook of the older girl's neck with her hands softly clenched together that's placed just above Nayeon's chest like she was hiding herself from the loud sound.

Nayeon gently pats Mina as a way of telling her that it's okay. The younger girl slowly lifted her head up realizing that they're in such an intimate position. She met Nayeon's stunning gaze as usual. Their faces were just a few inches away from each other but she recalled something familiar.  _ Ah _ . She felt safe in Nayeon's arms. 

They found themselves yet again staring at each other. Mina felt her heart rising more-  _ if it's even possible for it to rise more _ \- when the older girl's soft pats became soft strokes to her hair.

Nayeon tucks the loose strand of hair behind Mina’s ear before the same hand slid down slowly on her back to rest it on her waist slightly pulling. 

Nayeon looked at her like she's the most fragile thing on Earth. She noticed that Mina just licked her lips in the cutest way possible. God, the girl in front of her is making her lose her shit. She started looking back and forth to Mina's eyes and lips before leaning in closer. Mina did the same.

They can feel the warmth of their breaths brushing against each other as the two kept on leaning in. 

"Nayeonah" 

Mina smoothly reached for the faucet to wash her hands. Nayeon didn't know what to do so she stretched her arms out. Jihyo's face was unreadable when she saw the two.

"They played with the balloons scattered on the floor. We should buy some more tomorrow." 

"Ah yah sure remind me again tomorrow" Nayeon said still stretching, thinking that she's pulling off her acting

"I'm just not gonna ask why you're stretching in the bathroom. Hurry up let's head home" 

"Yah! I was tired!" She shouted as the door slowly closed after Jihyo

"I-uh I'll see you outside" Nayeon said to Mina not daring to make an eye contact 

Mina sighed. She lost another opportunity given by the universe. Maybe it's a sign for her to just confess already, she thinks.

Nayeon shook her head as she went out of the rest room. She doesn't like the unfamiliar feeling she's keeping towards Mina. It feels like she's cheating on someone she doesn't even know or perhaps doesn't remember. She doesn't like the way Mina makes her vulnerable. She doesn't like it when butterflies in her stomach rile up when Mina touches her. She doesn't like it when they gaze into each other's eyes to only find comfort and happiness. 

She doesn't like Mina, she wants to think. 

* * *

**9/22 9:43pm**

The party has started. The room is filled with joy as the guests arrive one by one. While everyone's eating, Nayeon went around to talk to almost all the guests in the room. After a few minutes she went back to their table to rest, tired of all the conversations she tried to pull. She sat beside Mina at the end of the couch who is currently having a conversation with the rest of the gang in their encircled table. It's almost like it's an instinct for Mina to touch Nayeon whenever she's beside her. The younger girl put her right hand in Nayeon's left thigh gently caressing it every now and then. She only lets go of it when she's laughing and clapping at the same time but her hand returns almost instantly. 

Nayeon doesn't like the way she likes it. She finds herself staring whenever Mina laughs only snapping back to reality when the younger girl looks at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Mina asked using her phone's reflection of her as a mirror. Nayeon smiled warmly.

They were all sharing laughter because of a joke Dahyun just told them when a familiar figure walked up to them.

"Hi, Babe" 

Jihyo stood up to kiss the familiar figure back, his hands naturally rested on Jihyo's waist. 

"Oh. Mina, Sana, Tzuyu, this is Daniel, my boyfriend." Jihyo introduced, as the three girls smiled and bowed to Daniel.

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Dahyun also stood up to shake hands and give him a high five for coming to the party. 

After a small talk about Jihyo and Daniel, the couple excused themselves to get Daniel some food.

"I didn't know Jihyo had a boyfriend" Mina said, drinking from the red cup she was holding

"Well, she's the only het in the group so..." Chaeyoung said, making everyone burst out to laughter 

"I mean like she too was in a relationship" Mina said

"Oh they've been dating for a while now. They just became official over the summer." Jeongyeon said before reaching out to the nuts on the center of the table

"And it's about time for Nayeon unnie and Jeongyeon unnie to be in one too…" Chaeyoung said brazenly, earning a few suspicious looks from the foreign girls

"Yah! At least I have experience unlike Nayeon here" Jeongyeon defended herself to put Nayeon in the hot seat

Nayeon scoffed and mocked Jeongyeon by putting her tongue out making Jeongyeon do the same. They made faces at each other before sipping on their own drinks. 

"You've never been to a relationship before?" Mina asked softly to not let the others hear 

Nayeon's face seems unfazed while refilling her cup with whatever alcohol she sees on the table.

"Eh I just think that it's a waste of time." Nayeon said with a blank face not turning to Mina

"Oh." 

Mina felt daggers in her heart. Just as she thought of confessing tonight, she heard that from Nayeon, the girl she's been longing for ever since they parted. 

_ Oh. She thinks again. _

_ Maybe Nayeon kept our picture because I'm her first best friend and nothing more to it. _

_ Then what was last night?! We had a moment… or was it for her? Ugh this is driving me crazy. _

It's just a matter of a couple more minutes when the party starts heating up. The guests started going back and forth to get boozes from the table placed in the center. A few people led the dance floor creating small cheers from the people seating only for them to join in the dancing. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo pulled their gang out of their comfortable seats to the dance floor. Everyone is having a good time jumping up and down, hyping Dahyun up whenever she's in the middle of the party circle dancing her heart out. 

Nayeon felt like a part of her missing when she can't see Mina with her on the dance floor. She stopped dancing immediately to look for the girl. 

The lights went black, music stopped, earning a crowd of murmurs confused with what's happening. Nayeon is still surfing through the dark crowd to find Mina. 

As soon as the lights went back on, Nayeon was already in the center. In front of her was the girl she was looking for holding a cake with both of her hands surrounded by her good old friends. It left Nayeon in awe as everyone started singing Happy Birthday to her. She felt tears pricking her eyes, although she tried her best not to cry. Mina walked closer to Nayeon for her to make her wish. The guests celebrated as she blew the candles on her cake. 

"Let's get the real party started!!" Chaeyoung shouts on top of the chair clearly intoxicated. Everyone cheered and went back to dancing in the spacious center. 

Nayeon felt Mina leaning in closer to her ear saying "What'd you wish for?" as she vibed with the music

The older girl leaned to her ear as well "It won't happen if I tell you" she winks- if closing both her eyes is considered a wink 

Dahyun who was panting on the side overheard them, “Don’t bother asking. Nayeon unnie here wishes the same thing every year but we never found out what it was.” 

_ You're a book full of mystery, Nayeon. I want to solve you. Mina thinks. _

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the whole room shouts, their eyes fixated on Nayeon who's currently chugging a half bottle of whiskey 

She shouted in joy after finishing the whole bottle earning a room full of cheers impressed with what she just did. She grinned ever so proudly to only be slowly replaced by a blank unreadable face, her eyes gazed on the two who just entered the room.

The rest of the room felt the tension when Nayeon's eyes became dark all of a sudden. They looked over to where Nayeon was looking to find her parents who were reading the room. Her friends were shocked to see them, although Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Sana, and Tzuyu hadn't met Nayeon’s parents yet, they knew what's up. Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at each other worriedly. Mina's eyes are fixed on Nayeon's reaction troubled with the tension.

Nayeon walked over to them to lead them to the hallway. 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked with a slight shake underneath her breath 

Nayeon's gazes roamed around to see her father who can't even look at her "You didn't go home for the summer, we were worried" her mom said 

"Are you though? Or are you here just to check up on my grades? academics? what I've been up to?" she said brazenly 

"Nayeon, it has been years since we last cared about that" 

"Yeah that's why someone can't even look at his own daughter" she said looking at her father who's still not making eye contact with her "How did you find me anyway" 

"We called your best friend Jeong, she didn't tell us where you were but the call was loud and interrupted with loud cheers so we figured you'd be here"

"You shouldn't drink that much." Her father said with a blank face not turning her head to see her daughter

Nayeon scoffs feeling the disappointed that she is to her parents' eyes "I'm doing good mom thanks for coming to check on me" 

"Happy Birthday, our baby" her mom said while embracing her daughter 

Nayeon obliged. She let out a forced smile, eyes directed to look at his father who was looking at her but immediately broke the eye contact off once he met her daughter's.

"Drive safe you guys" Nayeon said before heading back to the room

It looks like the party went back as soon as she left the room to keep the night going. It was her day but Nayeon felt like shit. Jeongyeon was the first to run to her as soon as she saw her across the room. Mina eyes them both as she pretends to get some booze. 

"Shit Nabong sorry i didn't know that was your mom i picked up the call and I-" 

"Jeong, it's alright. All good man" 

"Are you sure 'cause you don't look like you're-" Jeong stopped herself from making things worse. She knew words aren't gonna help at all. "Nevermind you know what, let's just get wild"

Nayeon grinned at the idea and followed along. 

In the midst of being wild, not caring anymore, Tzuyu tapped Nayeon slightly.

"Nayeonah, it's been fun but we'll go ahead. Chaengie has had enough already" she chuckled

Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung at the dance floor who's vibing with the music alongside Dahyun completely looking drunk. 

"Oh no problem, Tzuyu-yah. Take care of our kid. Thanks for coming" Nayeon said as she wrapped the taller girl to a hug. Tzuyu smiled at her while waving goodbye before heading to Chaeyoung

  
  


**1:25am**

Most of the guests are leaving now, everyone laid low from being intoxicated by seating on their designated couches. Nayeon is now drunk and is being taken care of by Jihyo and Daniel by conversing amicably.

Jeongyeon found Mina at the balcony, an overlooking view of the city since they're at the top floor of the bar. 

"Hey" she said to the girl resting both her arms on the railing holding a red cup half emptied of whatever mix of alcohol it was

"Hey, Jeong" she said looking at Jeongyeon who stood beside her with an identical position

"You're different, you know" Jeongyeon said while looking at the city lights. Mina looked at her furrowing her brows, confused with what the older girl said.

"I'd been friends with Nayeon since we were kids."

_ Me too. Mina wants to say. _

"Not once did she look at any other person the way she looks at you." Jeongyeon glanced at Mina who was still looking at her confused

"Oh." was all Mina could say before shyly looking upfront 

Jeongyeon chuckled "I love her. Just so you know. I talked to you because Nayeon should never know. Now that she has you." she felt tears at the back of her eye trying to hold it in. Mina looked at her again with such a pity look.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know" Mina said full of sincerity 

"Don't be, it's not your fault. We've been waiting for you, I guess. Nayeon finally meeting her long lost friend whom she loved since then and me finally having a reason good enough to let her go." 

Mina's eyes grew wide with what Jeongyeon said "...You knew?" 

"Last night. Sana called you Mitang by accident. Nayeon was too busy to notice, don't worry." she said smiling softly as tears finally fall down her cheeks

"Nayeon told me about you?" 

"Not really. She dodged every question I threw at her. Though whenever she's passed out drunk, she calls your name." 

Mina felt like crying, not knowing if the reason is because of her guilt for Jeongyeon who has always been by Nayeon's side or the fact that Nayeon really waited for her after all these years. Though it's still unclear to her if Nayeon loves her as friends since she said relationships aren't her thing. Nayeon drives Mina crazy.

"And if I were to assume, you're the girl in the picture Nayeon always kept in her wallet. Right?" Jeongyeon finally looked at her with a warm smile 

Mina remembered the picture she took that fell out of Nayeon's wallet the day they met again. The younger girl nodded at Jeongyeon not aware of her tears falling down as well. 

"She's drunk right now. I'm usually the one taking her home but I figured that you should do it this time. Make up for the years you were gone" Jeongyeon said still looking at Mina while softly wiping her tears off

Mina couldn't say another word before tearing off again. She hugged Jeongyeon, the older girl obliged, feeling more tears coming down as she pats the younger girl's back. "Thank you, Jeong" Mina said softly as ever 

"Anything for Nabong." Jeongyeon replied.

They pulled away at the same time slightly laughing when they wiped their own tears off of their faces. "Don't hurt her. Please." Jeongyeon said before looking over to the city lights again.

"I'd never." Mina smiled while heading back inside the room to go to Nayeon 

Jeongyeon felt her heart at ease. She knew what she did was right. After all they have a common desire for Nayeon; Her happiness. That's right. As long as her best friend's happy, she is too.  _ She thinks and she agrees on it fully. _

She sat at the chair behind her not breaking her gaze towards the city. A light tap on her shoulder was felt.

"Dahyun and Sana already left. They wanted to say goodbye to you but you weren't around so" Jihyo walked over to sit on the chair across Jeongyeon while offering her water to sober up.

The younger girl took the water, drank it and nodded at the information given by Jihyo.

"You look weirdly satisfied but sad" 

Jeongyeon chuckled lightly giving Jihyo a glimpse before looking upfront again

"I know you love her, Jeong"

The older girl's face seems to be unfazed by the words she just heard, still calmly looking as an airplane passes by.

"I also know that you let her go tonight. You never let anyone take care of Nayeon other than you." 

Jeongyeon chuckled "You sound like a love expert now that you have Daniel"

Jihyo playfully hit Jeongyeon's shoulder "Shut up it's not about me" they chuckled

"It felt right, Jihyo. I'd never let her go if it wasn't for Mina. I don't want to be selfish." Jeongyeon said, turning to face Jihyo across the table resting her head on her left arm. 

"I'm proud of you but you don't have to beat yourself up. You've been a good friend to Nayeon and she'll always be with you regardless." 

Jeongyeon smiled "I know, I know"

"Also don't wanna ruin the moment that we have right now but Nayeon left her dorm keys with me." 

"Ah shit." Jeongyeon said, quickly putting out her phone to text.

  
  


**Jeongyeon Unnie 1:49am**

_ Mina, Nayeon left her dorm keys with Jihyo. Take her to ur home instead lol. Take care xoxo _

  
  


Mina read the text and started diverting their direction the other way since she was originally planning to take Nayeon to her dorm. She mentally thanks the universe for letting her keep their place on her own tonight to avoid being teased by her roommates. Tzuyu's with Chaeyoung at her dorm while Sana took Dahyun to a hotel she checked-in for god knows what reason.

They arrived at their apartment. Mina patiently took her and Nayeon's shoes off before Nayeon plopped onto the couch. Mina hanged her coat on the rack, quickly fixing their shoes at the side of the door. She headed over to Nayeon to fix the older girl so she placed the drunk girl's arm back to her neck to support her from standing up.

Nayeon froze when she stood up. It made Mina narrow her eyes as Nayeon carefully placed the younger girl's hands on her waist while her hand around Mina's neck. They're swaying softly, initiated by Nayeon as she hums a song Mina isn't familiar with. 

"Relax. Can't you hear the music? Feel it." Nayeon said closing her eyes as if there was an actual music playing in the background 

Mina happily obliged. Who doesn't wanna dance with her long lost friend after all these years? 

Nayeon took Mina's hand to spin her around just like in the movies,  _ she thinks _ . The younger girl's back is against Nayeon's front, intertwining their fingers as the older one's arms hug Mina from the back resting her chin on the girl in front of her, still swaying to the silence of the room. 

Mina closed her eyes as she felt Nayeon's warm breath on her neck. She feels as if she was going to explode from everything she's feeling on the inside. The atmosphere suddenly got hot and if Mina doesn't control it, she's going to lose it.

Nayeon placed soft kisses on Mina's neck to her shoulders. It made the younger girl bite her bottom lip, terrified with what sound will come out from her mouth next. 

"N-Nayeon" Mina said

Nayeon stopped. She gently turned Mina around, grabbed her arms to put it around her neck. She rested her arms on Mina's waist slightly pulling. 

There it is again.  _ Nayeon thinks _ . The warmth she feels when she looks at the younger girl's eyes. The feeling of all her burden suddenly disappearing by just looking, staring. It feels like she's drowning with thoughts she'd never understand why she’s feeling everything at once.

Nayeon’s eyes wandered through Mina’s facial features, specifically her moles. From simply adoring, she had the urge to look at the younger girl’s lips. She felt herself leaning closer not knowing the reason why.

Mina wonders if Nayeon’s lips felt like she imagined it. Will it be as sweet as she thinks? It drove her crazy. She doesn’t want to kiss her friend when she’s obviously drunk. 

_ She’s drunk, Mina. Stop it. Control it. Hide it. Mina thinks. _

Nayeon’s right hand slowly came up to touch Mina’s lips softly with her thumb before putting it under Mina’s chin to gently lift it up. 

_ Fuck it. Mina thinks. _

Mina was right. Her old friend’s lips are sweet as she imagined it, maybe even more. The only thing that tasted different was the alcohol but it didn’t bother her. Nayeon cups the cheeks of the girl while their lips are pressed together. 

The kiss was slow, passionate, and searing. Nayeon never felt how heavenly kissing was before but damn she knew she’d do it again and again if it’s Mina. 

After a few slow tilts and turns, Nayeon pulled away. Both of them panting, gazing to each other with unreadable faces. In less than a minute, Mina kissed Nayeon again. This time rough, hungrier, as if the older girl’s lips grew cold within the seconds they were apart making it her mission to make it as warm as possible with her own. Nayeon nibbled on Mina's lower lip to make her open her mouth. She didn't miss the chance to put her tongue in, dominating the kiss they shared. Their hands travelled with each other’s body frustrated with the clothes they’re still covered with. 

In the middle of their heated make out session, Nayeon smoothly trailed down kisses on the younger girl’s neck to her exposed shoulder, floral shirt half eagerly opened. She earned low moans from Mina who is guiding them to her room not daring to break their contact. They reached Mina’s room still pressing their lips together, afraid of parting away. Mina pinned Nayeon against the door to close it, deepening the kiss, eliminating all the space between them while their hands freely explored each other’s backs, front, and side. It’s not long until Mina thanked the universe once again for letting Nayeon wear a red dress that easily slid off when she tried to take it off. They’re both in their under garments now when Nayeon felt like she should take the lead. 

Nayeon pushed Mina, abruptly pulling away from the kiss. Mina felt her back fall on the sheets of her bed. She crawled backwards using her elbow teasing Nayeon who’s walking closer and closer to her. They grinned at each other while Nayeon crawled on top of the younger girl. 

“Hi.” Nayeon said smiling before pressing their lips together reaching for Mina’s bra ready to unhook it. The younger girl arched her back to let the older girl take her bra off. Nayeon didn’t wait long to trail down kisses from Mina's neck to her mounds. Nayeon freely played with it, sucked it with passion while Mina let out moans, her hand stroking the girl’s hair on top of her. The older girl looked up to Mina panting, her hands sliding down to the younger girl's garter of her underwear. Mina lifted herself to help Nayeon remove the useless piece of clothing at the moment. Nayeon grinned seeing Mina's fold already soaked with pre cum. 

"Shut up" Mina said, she knew what made Nayeon smile, stroking her hair backwards to remove it on her face. Nayeon, still grinning, went back up for another kiss. Mina helped her unhook her bra. The older girl put her leg in between Mina's. A sudden gasp echoed in the room when Mina felt the friction Nayeon created. They found themselves rocking back and forth, grinding on each other at a steady pace. Nayeon stopped kissing the girl whimpering because of the pleasure she is giving her. Mina looped both her arms on the girl on top of her, not stopping from the rhythm they created. 

"Look at me" Nayeon whispered staring down at the girl that's rolling her eyes back along with her head

Nayeon stopped "I said look at me" Mina quickly obliged as they returned the pace, faster this time.

It was an immaculate view, Nayeon thinks. She even thought that Mina's moans alone could make her come. They're both staring intently at each other's eyes full of lust and carnal desires not caring about anything else but themselves. 

"Fuck, I-I'm close. Yes! Ah!" Mina incoherently said as she writhes when she felt her walls closing in

"Pick up with my pace then" Nayeon grinned as their steady pace became faster and faster 

_ "Nayeon!!" Mina shouted mentally _

A loud gasp was heard. Mina came. Nayeon kissed the panting girl passionately while riding out her high. The older girl felt Mina came down from her high and pulled away, touching their foreheads together, eyes closed.

"Did you really think we're done? Mina devilishly smiled at Nayeon after catching a glimpse of her

Mina pulled Nayeon's nape to kiss her again. She placed the leg in between her thighs to her side, leveling with Nayeon's other kneeling leg. She sat up, the older girl now straddling her as they deepened the kiss as if it wasn't deep enough yet. Mina removed Nayeon's panties roughly. She pushed the older girl's shoulder, pinning her against the bed, legs still on Mina's waist. Mina sucked on her neck as her hand slowly came down to Nayeon's core, other hand caressing the girl's mounds. Nayeon moaned when she felt fingers sliding down to her clit. It was now Mina's favorite sound. Leaving trails of kisses down to her stomach, Mina looked up staring at Nayeon as she flustered her by licking on the fingers she just used to touch the older girl's clit. She slowly came down to support Nayeon's open legs. The younger girl teased with searing kisses on her thighs before reaching Nayeon's dripping folds. She lapped her tongue to it, tasting the sweet juices of the older girl. 

A series of  _ fuck. fuck. fuck. Oh god. Yes. Right There.  _ was heard as Mina wrote a passionate love letter on Nayeon's core. She darted out her tongue inside the girl's love hole, swiftly sticking it in and out. She feels Nayeon writhing, she's close. She slipped in two fingers that easily went in, hearing Nayeon whimper. "Fuck, you're so tight" Mina growled. Pumping at a steady pace, she abruptly stopped causing Nayeon to look up as she continued to grind furiously. 

"Tell me what you want" Mina said teasing Nayeon while making her feel her warm breath against her throbbing clit

"Don't- ah! stop" she said shutting her eyes out of frustration, clinging on the sheets behind her 

Mina sucked her devil's doorbell once before looking up again "Tell me exactly what you want"

"Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me Mina!" Nayeon begs 

Mina smiled, satisfied. She started pumping her fingers at a pace Nayeon can't even keep up. She curled her finger to hit her g-spot and finished Nayeon off with a few more licks.

"Mina!" 

Nayeon screamed while Mina let her ride her high. 

If Mina is being honest, she doesn't want the night to end. She doesn't want to think of the aftermath of all of this. So she wants more, or better yet, give more, give everything to Nayeon rather.

_ Make up for the time you were gone. _ Mina recalls what Jeongyeon told her on the balcony.

Though as she looked up to initiate a kiss again, she saw Nayeon, slightly snoring. Then it hit her,  _ Shit. She was drunk. _ She shook her head, disappointed with herself for not holding back but there were no regrets found.

Staring at the sleeping girl, Mina can't help but admire her like she's resting on cloud nine for looking so comfortable. She gently lifted her to reposition her on the bed, the right way. Mina laid down beside her reaching to turn off the lamp on Nayeon's side. Nayeon shifted to place her arm and legs on Mina's bare body. 

"Mitang…" she softly whispered

Mina felt like crying, stupidly smiling down at the sleeping girl that's hugging her. She's happy. Too happy to think about what will happen next to them both. She plants a kiss on Nayeon's forehead.

"I'm here." she said, warmly smiling before she started dozing off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title will make sense after reading the whole thing hehe get it?  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	5. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA intensifies

The sunlight striked Nayeon's eyes through the blinds, bright enough to wake her up. She groaned feeling her head that was making her vision spin like crazy. Her right arm was feeling numb. She rubbed her eyes then slightly sat up with her left elbow. 

_ Where the fuck am I? _

_ Why the hell am I naked? _

She froze realizing why there was an additional weight to her body. It's someone's arm and a leg hugging her. She slowly looked to her right seeing a black-haired girl, using Nayeon's arm as a pillow. 

_It's_ _Mina._

_ Shit. _

_ Holy fuck! _

_ No this can't be. What the fuck Nayeon?! _

  
  


Mina started to shift, clinging tighter to Nayeon. She caressed her stomach with her thumb making the older one flinch a little. She looked up to see her. 

"Good morning" she said, showing off her gummy smile to the girl she's clinging onto seemingly terrified with what's happening 

Nayeon was quick to jump out of the bed. Since Mina was using most of the blanket, she held the pillow to cover herself instead. 

"D-did we?" Nayeon shook her head to rephrase her question "Last night, s-something happened?" 

Mina sat up worried with how the older girl's reaction while holding the blanket over her chest. Nayeon held her aching head, eyes shut, completely frustrated remembering that something actually happened. 

"Nayeon, what's wrong?" 

"This!" Nayeon shouted making the girl on the bed flinch 

"I-uh sorry. I have to go." She said collecting her clothes hurriedly putting it on.

Mina, who's panicking inside, doesn't know why Nayeon hates it. The question 'why is she leaving?' was carved onto her mind.

"C-can we talk?" Mina said softly

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Nayeon, please"

Nayeon stood up clenching on her dress she was about to put on "This is wrong, Mina. What we did was a mistake. Yes, I regret every single thing from last night. It's better if we forget about it, about us." 

Mina's heart shattered. She wanted to confess right there as if it was going to make things better.  _ She thinks but she won’t say. _

“Why?! Why are we wrong? You can’t deny there’s something between us! Why are you so afraid of your own feelings?!” Mina hit a nerve

Nayeon stood up. She was stunned hearing the last phrase from Mina  _ ‘Why are you so afraid of your own feelings?!’  _

  
  


"Don't call me." Nayeon said with a cold tone before leaving, not looking back at Mina who's quietly tearing on the sheets

  
  


Mina broke down. She couldn't handle the thought of her life without Nayeon again. She feels as if time went back to where she sees her old friend from the back of the car bittersweetly waving back at her. She eyes the light blue wrapped gift inside her bag peeking out at the corner of her room. 

  
  


_ I can't live without you, Nayeon. Please stay. _

Nayeon walked fast, too fast, as if someone was after her. After the first flight of stairs, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She found herself crying at the bottom of the stairs with her back against the wall, her hands covering her face. She slowly slides down to hug her knees. 

She's overwhelmed with everything she's feeling right now. She doesn't want to hurt Mina, but she can't help to think about the thought of her friend whom she waited her whole life just for her to cheat on her,  _ per se. _

Who is she kidding? It's absurd to even consider someone you met more than a decade ago. She doesn't even know if she's coming back or if she's single or what would she do once she saw her again. Nayeon doesn't have a clue. 

She clenched her fists as she stood up. She had the thought of just coming back to Mina to say sorry for hurting her and just stay, accepting what’s between them. Though as expected, she's scared. Her mind still fixed on the lie she told everyone why she doesn't want to date anyone.  _ A distraction _ . So she left. She left the apartment full of regrets. She doesn't even know where to go but she knows she'd go wherever just to clear her thoughts. And so, she did. 

* * *

1:34pm

"What?! She left?" Jihyo raised her voice, getting the attention of the few other people at the coffee shop. Mina nods.

"Ah shit" Sana said 

"She's not in her dorm" Dahyun pants along with Chaeyoung who just entered the coffee shop

"She can't be in her dorm." Tzuyu said "You just used her keys she left with Jihyo" 

"She's not answering my calls" Jeongyeon said putting down her phone on the table

"I'm sorry. Jeongyeon should've brought her home, not me. This wouldn't have happened" Mina said sighing disappointed to herself 

"Wait… Did you two…" Dahyun said, raising one of her eyebrows to Mina as she slowly sat down "...did it?"

Jihyo rolled her eyes before answering for Mina "Yes Dahyun. Why'd you think she's missing right now?" 

"I don't know, errand?" Dahyun said nonchalantly 

"But you guys… Nayeon's not a virgin anymore…" Chaeyoung grinned at the girls at the table 

"Well that I'm happy with but she's missing now so" Jeongyeon said before sipping her coffee not looking at Mina to not add more guilt than she's already feeling 

"I-uh" Mina said thinking of the right words to apologize again

"It's not your fault Mitan- uh Mina" Sana said 

Mina looked at her with an unreadable face before taking a glimpse of Jeongyeon already looking at her. She shook her head slowly gesturing 'no'. She took the hint where Jeongyeon's look is telling her to confess already. She thinks that there's no reason for her to confess anyway since Nayeon already hates her. 

"You should've let the others know at least." Jeongyeon said looking at their friends exiting the coffee shop

"I will, just... not now, I guess" Mina said earning a few nods from Jeongyeon before they exit the coffee shop

They split themselves up to look for Nayeon. Their plan consists of constantly contacting each other, updating as they go to the places Nayeon frequently goes to if she's there or not. The list is surprisingly long so they divided themselves: Sana with Dahyun, Chaeyoung with Tzuyu and supposedly Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Mina but knowing that Dahyun and Chaeyoung would eventually group themselves in the middle of their hunt, the three of them split up individually. 

**My Angel Jeong 1:50pm**

_ Call me whenever. Okay?  _ [5 more messages]

**6 missed calls from My Angel Jeong | 1:49pm**

**2 missed calls from Jihyo the train | 1:37pm**

**3 missed calls from Minari | 12:51pm**

Nayeon has read her notifications. She chose to ignore it for the nth time today, not wanting to interact with her friends with her thoughts all over the place. She put her phone back to her pocket before inhaling sharply. She knocked on the door.

To her surprise, she didn't know she'll tear down as soon as she saw her father open the door. Her father embraced her warmly. 

Her father may be a manipulating jerk at times but Nayeon is close to him. They argue a lot but they always make up by bonding with the most silly things they can think of. Well, that is if she can remember. It was more than a decade ago before they grew apart when Nayeon stepped into high school. She snuggled into her father's arms before reaching out to embrace her mother who's worriedly looking at her from the side. 

They had lunch. Small talks to catch up with each other's lives as if they didn't talk for years (-they did). She didn't fail to notice the awkward air whenever they pause to think of a new conversation. Her parents didn't ask why she came home breaking down, she just knew that they're happy she did. 

She excused herself to go to her room. It feels nostalgic for her to be back after all these years. It's surprising that she even found a hoodie and some pants that fit her. 

"We made sure those were clean" her mom said watching Nayeon looking at the mirror fitting her comfortable clothes

She smiled warmly "Thanks, mom". Her mother sat on her bed, patting the sheets beside her for Nayeon to come and sit down

"Mom, do you remember Mitang" sheepishly, Nayeon asked while fidgeting on the loose thread she found on her hoodie

Her mom's face instantly lit up hearing the name "Oh gosh Mitang! Yes of course! Is she back from…" she paused recalling "Japan" Nayeon said

"Ah yes Japan! Where is she? You should invite her over for some dinner! I'll make your favorite tteok-" Nayeon interrupted before her mom got too excited with false hope "No, mom. I haven't heard from her yet." 

"Oh" her mom said

Nayeon let out a dry chuckle "Yah, same" 

"I've waited for her my whole life, mom and I don't know if I should still… I-uh met someone."

Her mom nods assuring her that she's listening.

"She reminds me so much of Mitang. But, I hurt her, 'cause until now I've been telling myself that relationships are a distraction, but in reality.. I'm just scared." Nayeon said, wiping off the tear from her cheek she didn't know was there

"Oh honey I-I'm.. we're sorry." her mom says softly feeling her tears coming down as well 

"We never wanted to make you feel such a burden. Your father just wanted you to succeed in life with high grades but after seeing you genuinely happy stepping into high school, we never mentioned it ever again knowing that it breaks you. It also breaks me to put pressure on you where you should just enjoy your teenage years" 

"I should take the blame for pressuring myself after all these years then" Nayeon said with a light chuckle

Her mother cupped her cheeks "Oh honey"

Nayeon melted to her mother's hand smiling. They heard someone sniffing outside her room.

She laughs "Dad, I know you're there"

Her father wiped off his tears before entering, trying to look confident. He brought his family close for a warm hug. Nayeon felt so loved by her parents, a rare experience for someone growing up hating the pressure they gave her, or she gave herself. But it's all gone now, all she feels is love and thinks of how much it feels good to love and be loved. 

Nayeon felt tired. A burden might have been lifted from her shoulder but her mind is still on the verge of exploding from the thoughts. Her parents knew she needed to rest so they let her. Her father kissed her temple while her mother tucked her to bed. 

Before turning the lights off, her mother softly said “Follow your heart, our baby girl. It’s okay to be scared but you can’t always outran everything, you’d eventually face it soon.”

Nayeon heard her loud and clear. 

_ You can’t always outran everything.  _

She realizes that she indeed has been running away from things she doesn’t understand. When a burden comes, she drinks. When her friends ask, she dodges all the questions. When she thinks of Mitang, she tries not to. When she knows to herself that she’s already falling for Mina, she hurts her. 

_ Fucking hell.  _ She mentally said before dozing off.

* * *

**Chaeyoung changed the group name to** **_Operation: Find Nabong_ **

**Jihyo 5:54pm**

_ Who’s already at the coffee shop? _

**Dahyun 5:57pm**

_ Us. Nabong’s still not here _

**Jeongyeon 6:04pm**

_ I’m omw there. Where are you Ji, Mina? _

**JIhyo 6:09pm**

_ Otw _

Mina’s tired, shivering from the cold temperature Seoul decided to give them today. The places she was designated to check included the arcade, movie theaters, and certain parks. She patiently went to all the places even if it was no way near each other hence the travel consuming all the time. She doesn’t even know what she’ll do or say if she ever was the one to find Nayeon. But right now, her thoughts are clear that she just wants to know where Nayeon is. 

She was ready to call it a day. On her way back to the coffee shop that everyone agreed to meet at when the sun starts to come down after a whole day of searching. 

“Mommy, I want that bunny plushie” 

Mina overheard the kid whining to her mom pointing at the stuffed toy behind the glass wall .

If light bulbs over the head when you thought of an idea was real, she’d definitely have one over her head right now. She looked around before turning back to head to her apartment.

**Mina 6:11pm**

_ Will check one more place before heading back.  _

* * *

**6:11pm**

“Promise me you’ll wait for me” Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows looking at the kid in front of her crying with her pinky finger on the air

“Why aren’t you answering? Are you not going to wait for me?” 

Before Nayeon can answer, a white light blinded her. It made her close one of her eyes and cover it with the back of her palm. The girl smiling in front of her gently removed it. “Hi” the girl said, a much older one this time. She flashed a gummy smile. It made Nayeon tilt her head in confusion. 

“Nayeon!” a voice was heard not knowing where it’s coming from. When she looked over to see where it was, a strange glitch happened before her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was on top of a girl moaning, writhing. “I-I’m close!” said the girl below her. It’s intense. Moans echoed in the room as they furiously grind back and forth, eager to finish. 

A loud gasp was heard. Nayeon sat up from the bed holding her heart, panting for air. It was all a dream that felt so vivid. 

_ I can’t even sleep without seeing Mitang and Mina. Great. Just great. She thinks. _

Today’s weather was colder than usual. Probably because it was almost winter. Or maybe the weather wast just sympathizing with what Nayeon’s feeling today. Either way, it still sucks for her.

She grabbed a jacket from her closet to put over her hoodie. 

“I’ll be back before dinner!” Nayeon announced to inform her parents that she’ll stay the night before closing the door to go out for a walk

She didn’t know where to go. She just wanted to breathe from everything. Her feet led her to a familiar place she refused to go to ever since. It was nostalgic. Too nostalgic that it hurts. 

* * *

**6:52pm**

“Nayeon, did you forget your keys? You should’ve-” Nayeon’s mom froze like she was stunned upon seeing the girl that knocked on their door. 

“Hi, auntie” 

Nayeon’s mom put both her hands over her mouth still taking it all in “Mitang? Is that really you?!” she said reaching out to the girls’ arms 

Mina smiled, too wide, her eyes can barely be seen. 

“How are you? Do you want to come in? Does Nabong know you’re here?” Nayeon’s mom spat rapid question slightly making Mina chuckle debating what question she should answer first

“I met Nayeon just over a month ago, Auntie. I’m honestly happy you recognize me ‘cause your daughter doesn’t” Mina lightly snortled

“Aish, that dang girl.”

“Is she here?” 

“Oh. She went out”

Mina’s gummy smile was immediately replaced by a worried look, nibbling on her bottom lip thinking.

“Though she’ll be back for-” Nayeon’s mom was cut off when Mina didn’t seem to hear her. She hugged her and said “Thank you, Auntie. I’ll catch up with you soon.” 

“Aigoo. Kids these days” Nayeon’s mom said while genuinely smiling at the sight of Mina speed walking away 

* * *

**7:11pm**

Nayeon sighed as she kicked the rock below the swing she was sitting on. She’s cursing the universe mentally for putting her in a position she honestly has no clue how to handle. 

“Last chance, Mitang. I’ll let you go if I go back home.” she said to herself. She knows it’s impossible for Mitang to show up. Though, she was ready not to go home until her friend showed up.

Nayeon was too busy drowning herself with thoughts full of what ifs, maybes, and some other bullshit excuses to run away again. Too busy that she didn’t notice a pair of feet were walking towards where she was.

Mina thought her heart jumped out when she saw Nayeon sulking on the swing. This playground that they were in was the last place Nayeon’s friends could ever think of, including Mina. She knew from the start that going to the neighborhood they both grew up in was a punch in the moon to see Nayeon there. Yet, there she was on the swing. She has the same look she wore the day they parted. Coincidentally, at the same place as well. Or is it really a coincidence?

**Mina 7:21pm**

_ Found her. _

_ [Mina sent a location]  _

Mina wasn’t thinking anymore. She slowly walked up to the older girl on the swing, looking down and kicking rocks below her. 

“Nayeon” Mina called stopping her jaw from shivering

Nayeon flinched “Mina?!” Mina ignored her being shocked by her presence. She handed over a light blue wrapped present with a red ribbon with a blank face.

“How- How did you know-” she got cut off by Mina who said “Just open it”

Nayeon’s gaze went back and forth to Mina staring down at her and the gift she was holding. She slowly untied the ribbon around. The wrapper was half teared down when she paused to see a box.

“I figure I should just give it to you before you hate my guts completely” Mina said, still staring at the girl opening her present “Happy Birthday, Nayeon.” she adds when Nayeon opened the box.

Nayeon’s eyes widened, jaws dropped. She found herself staring at the box she just opened on her lap. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

Inside the box was Nayeon’s favorite plushie. With it, was the missing picture she lost months ago. It’s the photo of Mitang and her before they parted. 

“You.” Nayeon said, looking up to Mina. Her eyebrows are furrowed, lips pouting while she clench her jaw to stop it from shaking.

Mina’s eyes started tearing down as well.

Nayeon slowly stood up and put the gift on the swing, not breaking the eye contact she shared with Mina. She took off the jacket she was wearing to put over the shivering girl in front of her. Mina smiled.

“Mitang?” She said under her breath that almost sounded like a whisper

It sounded clear to Mina “It’s me, Nabong” 

They shared a warm hug. It felt more real this time knowing that they finally found each other after all these years. Their eyes were closed savouring the moment they’re sharing as they both cried their hearts out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, dummy?” Nayeon said, eyes closed still.

“I didn’t know how.” 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“I know.” Mina smiled looking at the older girl

Nayeon’s eyes met Mina’s. She finally realized why she felt the warmth of her whenever they touch, or why she felt so close to her even if they just met not long ago or why does her eyes felt so familiar and welcoming. She felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. It’s gentle and sweeter. Mina’s lips tasted better. This time, Nayeon’s head wasn't filled with thoughts about the friend she’s been waiting for so long, ‘cause she’s kissing her. It was a moment they both longed for half of their lives.

Nayeon pulled away to touch their temples together.

“I’m still mad at you for taking our picture” Nayeon said under her breath making Mina smile 

“Had to make sure, sorry” she chuckled

  
  


“We were looking for you all day” Mina rubbed her thumb on Nayeon’s hand intertwined with hers

Nayeon looked over to her side to where Mina was sitting on the swing beside her “I’m sorry about that” she said “I was scared”

Mina turned her head to look at Nayeon as well “I am too” she said “But I’d rather go through hell and back than to lose you again.” 

Nayeon squeezed her hand smiling warmly. “I guess I should say sorry for cursing the universe too much” she looked upfront

“All this time, I was just the blind one. I thought the universe was purposely keeping us apart” 

“I come back to Korea every chance I get y’know. I haven’t had the chance to see you again ‘til last month. It’s just right that we cursed the universe” Mina said making both of them lightly chuckle 

“I missed you.” Nayeon said looking at the chuckling girl beside her

“I missed you more.” Mina replied 

“YAH!” 

The two girls on the swing looked towards the voice was coming from

“We were looking for you all day!!” Jihyo shouted

Nayeon ran to the group in front of them to attack them with hugs. Mina silently followed.

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you guys” she said while snuggling into who knows whose head it was 

“You deserve the world, Nabong.” Jeongyeon said before ruffling Nayeon’s hair as they all pulled away from the group hug

“You should treat us unnie, we’re tired!” “That’s right!” Chaeyoung and Dahyun whined

“Let’s go to my house then” Nayeon grinned, making half of the group's jaw drop

“This is your neighborhood?” Sana asked before linking her arms with Mina’s

Nayeon nods. “This is the last place we all expected you to be at.” Jihyo said, crossing her arms making the oldest one chuckle

“This is where me and Mitang last saw each other before she studied in Japan” Nayeon said, earning the group’s eyes to widen more except from Jeongyeon and Mina

“You knew?” Tzuyu asked 

“You were childhood friends??” Chaeyoung asked

“What?!” Jihyo asked

“You know each other?” Dahyun asked

The rapid fire questions made Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina laugh.

“Wait. Jeongyeon, you knew?!” Nayeon tilted her head to Jeongyeon, looking like she’s ready to beat the shit out of her with the face she’s expressing

“Calm your ass down Nabong. We were decorating for the party, Sana accidentally called Mina Mitang so I confronted her last night.”

The group shifted their head towards Sana who’s laughing at the latter. “Sorry about that”

“I’m starving. Let’s talk this over dinner. My parents would be glad to meet you all.” Nayeon said

Jihyo and Jeongyeon showed the proudest smile they can give to Nayeon knowing that she made up with her parents. It made the group happy. Especially Mina.

They shared endless conversations over their dinner at Nayeon’s. Nayeon never felt so happy seeing all the people she cared for in one roof. Too happy to notice that she’s been clinging to Mina the entire time. Mina felt the same. Her head wasn't filled with multiple thoughts of the things she's been scared of doing. She felt safe in Nayeon's hands, intertwined with hers under the table.

It was getting late when they all bid their farewells to Nayeon’s parents. They head back to their dorms and apartments. Sana brought Dahyun with her to their apartment, Chaeyoung with Tzuyu in their dorm, Nayeon with Mina in her dorm, and Jihyo with Jeongyeon as it is. 

"You mean to tell me that mom instantly recognized you when she saw you?" Nayeon said while fishing out her keys from her pocket

Mina handed the keys to Nayeon "Yup, she spat rapid questions like the group did" she said chuckling 

The atmosphere changed when Mina patiently waited for Nayeon to open her door. Nayeon held the door for Mina to come in before shutting the door close. The younger girl felt a hand pulling her arm when she was about to walk towards the couch. Nayeon held her waist pulling her close, staring at her lips. 

Mina was startled “N-Nayeon, last night… we just did” she said

Nayeon hummed in response as she kissed the girl’s neck. “Should I stop then?” She said in between kisses before looking up at Mina 

Mina smiled sheepishly. “Shut up” she said before pressing their lips together

“You know for someone who doesn’t have much experience, you’re really amazing” Mina said, panting after coming down from her high. She cuddled with the older one on the bed.

“You’re not the only one who can watch porn you know” Nayeon said while drawing scribbles on the hand of the girl hugging her

They both chuckled at the latter. 

"Who's up for round 4?" 

_Finally. Nayeon thinks_ . 

After all these years, she’s finally in the right head space to thank the universe of everything she has right now. 

Although, there’s still something missing and it doesn’t sit right with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can improve more!!


	6. Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to an end :')  
> Treat this chapter as an epilogue!

"Babe, I'm sorry it's not you. It's me." 

"What?!" 

"It's me who won the game for 4 consecutive times already!!" Mina danced like a penguin in the couch, celebrating her win with their game of Mario Kart

Nayeon rolled her eyes smiling "You're so adorable. I hate it" 

  
  


Mina scrunched her nose, teasing Nayeon.

  
  


"Yah! Mina unnie is too good in all of these games." Dahyun whined. Mina was about to celebrate again but she excused herself to head to the table upon answering the call she got.

  
  


Jeongyeon walked in on the living room holding a pizza box. It made the rest of the group jump to where they were seated to grab a slice. Nayeon walked up to Mina to feed her with a pizza.

"Oh! Hello!" Nayeon said while looking at Mina's phone, waving

"Hi, Nayeon!!" the girl said with the same excitement on her tone

"When will you visit?" Nayeon asked. Mina bit on the pizza Nayeon was feeding her.

"I'll drop by next week! And also on your graduation day!" 

"Sweet! We'll look forward to it!" Nayeon said before heading back to the couch. 

Jeongyeon beside her looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. "You made another friend? Should I get scared, Nayeon?" she joked

Nayeon playfully hit her arm "It's Mina's cousin. She's great. You should meet her too, Jeong. She's like me but with bangs and Japanese." 

"No thanks. I can barely handle 1 Nayeon in my life. But make it 2?! God that would be such a mess" 

"Yah!" 

  
  


* * *

Jeongyeon got peckish. She wanted ramen but by the looks of it Jihyo finished their stock already. 

"Jihyo-ah, have you eaten all the ramen?" Jeongyeon asked, trying to find a single instant noodle in their cupboard 

"Daniel did. Sorry should've restocked sooner" Jihyo said from the couch

"No, it's okay. I'll just go to the convenience store"

"Can you buy me some sausage too?" 

Jeongyeon chuckled "Of course" 

The stock of ramen in the convenience store across their dorm was one of the group's favorite features because of the different varieties it offers. Jeongyeon scanned through most of them but still can't decide. 

  
  


_Spicy or not? She thinks._

  
  


Soon after she decided, she went to the snacks section for some chips, in her hand was her choice of ramen and a sausage for Jihyo.

  
  


She grabbed the last piece of vinegar chips at the middle of the section to only be surprised that another hand grabbed onto it.

  
  


On normal occasions, Jeongyeon would've fought for the chips but when she looked at the girl grabbing her chips, she couldn't help but to give it to her since she was too adorable. 

  
  
  


"I'm sorry. You can have it." Jeongyeon let go of the chips they were holding in mid-air. At the same time, the girl was also offering Jeongyeon to take the chips so she also let go. 

  
  


They dropped the chips. 

  
  


They instantly panicked and tried to grab it from the floor but instead, their heads met causing the two to be startled once again when they felt pain on their foreheads. 

  
  


They shared a laugh. Not just a chuckle but an actual laugh to the point where they were holding their stomach from how hard they're laughing. Jeongyeon thinks that they looked crazy with how loud they're laughing but she doesn't care. 

  
  


When their laughter died down, she grabbed the chips and offered her hand to the sitting girl to help her up. The girl took her hand smiling. In the end, the girl happily accepted the chips they offered to each other. Jeongyeon smiled at the sight of her walking away. 

Jeongyeon went back to the dorms after deliberately choosing what chips she should buy since the vinegar one wasn't available anymore. She took a detour to Nayeon's room to give her the chips. 

  
  


"Yah Nabong, bought some chips for you and Mina. The vinegar one was-" Jeongyeon paused as she looked up to see the same girl at the convenience store 

"Jeongyeon! Meet Momo! She's the girl I told you! Remember? Nabong but Japanese!" 

"Hi." Momo sheepishly said

  
  


Jeongyeon froze at their doorstep. She didn't know why. She's trying to take it all in. Her cheeks were suddenly flushed with redness.

  
  


_Blushing? I'm blushing?! Why am I blushing?! She thinks._

  
  


"Come in for dinner! I'll text the others to come here too." Nayeon said, pulling her best friend from being frozen at their doorstep.

  
  


\-----------------------

Nayeon's head was full of worries. Worry about the future at the most part. Worry about her job, her parents, herself, her friends, and most especially her girl friend. She's scared to think that she might lose one of the people she cares about as they all grow up and leave their school lives. But those thoughts were pushed back when she saw a girl in toga walking up to her. 

"Hi" Mina said touching their noses together

"Hi" Nayeon said with a relief from her girl friend comforting her

"C'mon, the ceremony's about to start" Mina said offering her hand to Nayeon. Nayeon squeezed it before they started walking to the auditorium where their graduation will be held.

This is enough. _Nayeon thinks._ Her thoughts are now filled with excitement. Excited with the future knowing Mina would be right by her side as they battle through the adult world. This is indeed enough for Nayeon. 

"Congratulations, Graduates of 2018!" 

Nayeon, Mina, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Sana, and Tzuyu gathered around before throwing their toga caps in the air. They saw Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Momo, and Daniel running to them from the guests' seat as they celebrated. Everyone is happy. The couples started kissing. Even Jeongyeon and Momo. The group howled to celebrate the new couple in their group. 

_This is it. Nayeon thinks._

* * *

"And maybe that's why traffic cones are orange" Mina said making Nayeon laugh as they cuddle after making love

"We're graduates..." Nayeon said in a calming tone

Mina looked at Nayeon.

"It felt like yesterday when you came after me at the park we parted when we're kids" 

Mina nodded while caressing the stomach she was hugging. "I'm so happy" Mina said before snuggling her head on the crook of Nayeon's neck.

"Me too" Nayeon said, placing a gentle kiss on the younger one's forehead.

There was a comfortable silence in the room.

"Do you want to know my birthday wish?" Nayeon asked

"The same thing you wished for every year?" 

Nayeon hummed. Mina looks at Nayeon and nods.

"It's for everyone to find their happiness." Nayeon said while looking at Mina "I got you. Jihyo got Daniel, Dahyun got Sana, Chaeyoung got Tzuyu and finally Jeongyeon got Momo." she said 

Mina smiled warmly agreeing with what Nayeon just said. 

**_Everyone found their happiness._ **

  
  


_...Find out where joy resides, and_

_give it a voice far beyond singing._

_For to miss the joy is to miss all..._

_-Robert Stevenson_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic!!!  
> I wanted everyone to be happy hehe
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'll be uploading another fic in a few days. I'm halfway through writing it! (I like posting all chapters at once don't worry :D)  
> Next fic will be 2yeon, my ult ship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters will be as short as this one. I can compile it into one but the divided version is cleaner to look at :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about it so I can improve writing more!!


End file.
